


Don't Fuck With Me

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another poem. Funny thing is that I'm not in a funk. I'm actually feeling quite chipper. This does not reflect my current good humor. I'm not sure what prompted this to come about now, but since I can't seem to find my fic muse, I'll take what I can get.
> 
> Originally posted 4-21-05.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

Don't fuck with me  
Don't get in my face  
I'm not in the mood for you to try to put me in my place

Disapproving glances  
Disappointment on the air  
You try to hide it but I can see through you lies

I'm not a child  
Haven't been for a long, long time  
You seem to forget that when I get out of line

After all we've been through  
After all we've seen  
How dare you judge me

Get off your high horse  
You're not better or worse than me  
I'm honest about who I am  
Unlike some that I won't name

You're doing it again  
I can't tell you how much it pisses me off  
Back the hell on off, so I won't do something you'll regret

Don't make me hurt you  
Don't make me hurt me  
Now is not the time

Just go, please, for all our sakes  
Let me calm down  
If we can ever talk without coming to blows  
Maybe we can work this out  
But for now...

Don't fuck with me  
Don't get in my face  
I'm not in the mood for you to try to put me in my place


End file.
